Trapped!
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Two shot! Amy's living a nightmare with her abusive husband. But, she's hiding a deep, dark secret, not to mention she's still in love with her exfiance. What's a girl to do? Please R&R!
1. Nightmare

**Title: Trapped!**

**Characters: Lita, Edge, Michelle, Hunter**

**Parings: Lita/Edge; eventually Lita/Hunter**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content and violence**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Author's note: Another Lita/Hunter story that I had to put out. I just can't help being in love with this paring. So enjoy and happy reading. Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Summary: Amy's living a nightmare with her abusive husband. But, she's hiding a deep dark secret, not to mention she's still in love with her ex-fiancé. What's a girl to do?**

**X**

"Where the hell have you been, Amy!" my husband Adam Copeland yelled when I came home.

"I told you, honey, I had meetings with Vince about my upcoming storylines. He's finally gonna let me wrestle again," I explained for the zillionth time. I was in no mood to hear his rants and raves.

Adam grabbed my arm roughly. "You listen to me, you stupid little bitch. When I come home, I expect a home cooked meal from my wife if you're gonna be out the house. This is the last time I'm gonna tell you!"

"Will you let me go, Adam?" I tried to move away from his grip.

My pleading sent him over the edge. The next thing I knew, his fist came crashing against my jaw. Blood started gushing away from my mouth and I fell on the floor in agony.

"Adam, I need help, please," I cried out in pain.

"You can forget it, Ames. Last time you went to the hospital, your big mouth cost me three years in prison. You can't keep your mouth shut for anything," he yelled as he went into the kitchen.

My husband was right, though. Four years ago, Adam attacked me so bad, I ended up in the emergency room with various serious injuries. After telling two police officers what happened, it didn't take them that long to find Adam and arrest him for assault.

During my time of healing, however, Adam kept calling me with threats of revenge against me. I had no choice but to contact a lawyer concerning about a divorce.

My plans came to a halt, however, when my husband was released three years later for good behavior. I wasn't even at home when it happened because I was overseas doing some shows. I can't waste my time being his slave. I do have a life of my own.

When I came home a few days later, the house we shared together was a complete mess. The phone was ripped from the jack; the table was broken in half and broken glass were splattered all over the place. That's when I had a realization: Adam really believed I had walked out on our marriage!

I ended up staying with my parents because I couldn't stay in that house anymore. They gave me my old room back to sleep in until I can figure out a way to divorce my husband without any problems. Even though Adam claimed to love me, I don't love him anymore.

My heart was breaking in two places because I've been keeping a deep, dark secret from him for six years...

Michelle Marie Helmsley. My beautiful healthy baby girl. I think about her everyday. Even though she's living with her father, Hunter and we're no longer engaged, he's done a wonderful job taking care of our child. Since we also work together, Hunter and I have mended our friendship for the sake of our baby.

If Adam only knew the agony I was going through...

"Go clean yourself up, Ames, and go to sleep. You look horrible!" Adam demanded.

"I need help, please. My jaw may be broken," I pleaded again.

"Woman, you don't need any help! I'll kill you first before I end up back in the slammer for the rest of my life! I ain't going back and your ass ain't putting me back there, either! Now go to bed!" he yelled.

I didn't do what he wanted. I grabbed my car keys and ran out of the house before he could do anymore worse to me. Instead of going to my parents' house, I drove all the way to see my baby. Then, against Adam's will, I'm going to get my jaw fixed. Once I had divorced him, I'm gonna convince Hunter to marry me so we could leave town and start a new life together with our daughter.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Michelle yelled as she ran into my open arms.

I held my child tightly and cried with joy and pain. Hunter came in and looked at me with a tainted smile on his face.

"Honey, your mother and I need to talk so why don't you go and play with your nanny, okay?" Hunter suggested.

"Okay. I love you, Mommy!" she kissed my cheek.

"I love you, too, baby," I whispered against her hair and cried softly.

Michelle ran to the other room so I can have some alone time with my ex-fiancé, Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

"Adam did this to you again?" he asked sternly.

"Yes," I said softly.

He reached for me and held me tightly. "Amy, baby, when are you gonna leave him?"

"I got a lawyer to help me with the divorce proceedings. I don't wanna have any major problems going through this," I declared.

Hunter looked in my eyes with intensity. "Ames, are you coming home with me and Michelle?"

"I want to, I really do. But, Adam don't know about my child. That's the main reason why he's been hurting me." I sniffed.

"You didn't tell him about Michelle?" he was shocked.

"Not to mention that I told him I don't wanna have any children with him. Besides, I can't tell him about her, Hunt. Can you imagine what would happen if I did tell him? Adam would hurt, no, kill our baby right before our eyes! I can't take that chance, Hunter. I won't let my husband destroy our baby! I rather die and go to hell than to let that happen!" I screamed.

"I won't let that happen, either. I love Michelle very much, Ames. She means the world to me," Hunter concluded.

"I love her, too. And, even if it doesn't mean anything more, I still love you," I confessed.

"I know you do, baby. I still love you, too." Hunter leaned over and kissed me, first lightly, then more deeply. Despite my bruised jaw, I eagerly responded and wrapped my arms around his neck. Without warning, he scooped me up in his powerful arms and carried me upstairs to his bedroom.

Once we were there, Hunter laid me down on the bed, then he stretched out next to me. With shaky fingers, I began to remove his clothes slowly, kissing him with reckless abandon.

Hunter removed my shirt and my lacy bra away from my heated body and proceeded to caress my breasts with his strong hands. His thumbs and fingers tweaked my nipples lightly, causing them to tingle with delight. I threw my head back and moaned at the sweet sensation he gave me. Not even my husband can give me such pleasure.

After a few moments, Hunter removed my pants and panties. In return, I removed his jeans and boxer shorts. He then moved on top of me and slid inside of me slowly and sweetly. I wrapped my legs over his back and lifted my hips to meet his downward thrusts. My knees turned to jelly when Hunter plunged deeper and deeper inside of me.

I dug my fingers in his back and moaned softly while we were making sweet love. Hunter and I tossed and turned all over the bed; holding, kissing and pounding away like we were the last two people in the world.

Finally, we reached an incredible climax together. Afterward, we held each other close and breathed heavily, feeling the aftermath of our wonderful lovemaking.

"I love you, Amy. I love you so much," Hunter said before he kissed my forehead gently.

I laid my head against his chest and smiled. "I love you, too, Hunt."

X

Early next morning, I drove home in complete silence. Before I left his house, Hunter re-proposed marriage to me. I was so in love and so happy to have him back in my life after years of suffering. As soon as my impending divorce is finalized, we're gonna get married and move to another state. I deserve to have a fresh start in my life.

I was so excited about what happened that I didn't know that I parked my car in the driveway. My smile faded, though, when I walked inside my house and saw everything broken and destroyed. Adam came out, holding a .9 millimeter handgun and pointed the weapon right at me. My throat began to dry and my heart pounded furiously at what was happening.

"I just got off the phone with your lawyer, Ames," he fumed.

"What did he say?" my voice was cracking.

He grabbed me by my arm roughly and planted the gun against my temple.

"He said that you were divorcing me! After three years of being locked up, three years of marriage and seven years of dating, I get this? My wife is leaving me because according to her, I've been hurting her!"

Tears started falling from my eyes then. "Adam, why can't you just let me go? I don't love you anymore."

He slapped me on my bruised cheek, causing me to fall on the floor. He grabbed my by my hair and dragged me downstairs in the basement. My back was aching with pain after being stumbled on the steps.

Adam then threw me inside of a large cage he had built not too long ago and locked me inside. My heart was beating rapidly and I was beginning to get dizzy at what was surrounding me.

"You're gonna rot in here until you tell me you're not leaving me, Ames. I've already had suffered enough when you got me locked up. Now, the tables have turned, baby girl. If I can't have you, I'm gonna make sure no one else will!" Adam declared before he walked away.

As I begin to fade into a world of blackness, all I could think about was how I'm gonna get out of here. My mind was focused on my fiancé and my baby girl, and how will I be able to go on...

**Stay tuned for the conclusion!**

**Please review!**


	2. Finally happy

**I'm back with the conclusion of my new story! After this, I'm gonna finish up my other stories before I start any more. It's been a while so I hope you enjoy!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

I was beginning to lose my mind. Here I was, confined inside a cage in my house by my very own husband Adam!

How could this happen? All I wanted was a divorce so I could move on with my life. Three years of my life have been nothing but pure hell. I knew Adam had behavioral problems before we got married but I never thought in my wildest dreams he would take his actions to the extreme.

My thoughts shifted to my beautiful baby girl, Michelle Marie Helmsley. My heart leaped with joy because she was my reason for living. I'm so glad I didn't tell my husband about my daughter-a baby that I conceived with the man I really wanted to marry, Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Up until today, I was so happy because after we made love again, he asked me to marry him.

I was feeling dizzy so I sat down by a nearby corner and hugged myself tight, feeling chills going through my body. I was starving to death and my muscles began to ache with pain. I just hope Adam would feed me some food so that I wouldn't die from malnutrition. He'd owe me that, at least.

"How's my lovely wife doing?" Adam asked when he came downstairs.

"I'm hungry," was all I said.

"Are we? It just so happens, I have some food upstairs. But, you're not getting anything." he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Why couldn't you be just a good wife, Ames, huh? Your big mouth cost me three years in the slammer and caused me to lose everything. I lost my job, my friends, my family and my self-respect! While you were gone, I decided to build this cage and nail these windows shut so you won't escape from me," Adam declared.

"Why are you doing this?" I was losing my voice.

He glared at me. "Why? Why? You destroyed my life and disrespected me feelings, Ames. While I was in prison, all I could think about was how my wife could betray me like this? You should've kept your mouth shut, baby girl."

"You disrespected me feelings, too, Adam. You broke my heart when you punched me in my face. And, about you going to prison for what you did? That was your own doing, wasn't it? You brought this all on yourself and realized it was gonna come back and bite you in the ass!" I exclaimed.

"So why did you marry me then? Why did you decide to marry me even after all that?" Adam asked sternly.

"Whether you believe me or not, I loved you. I really thought you were the man for me and I really wanted to start a family with you. But, no, you just had to screw it all up when you put your hands on me. And, when you attacked me so badly that night, that was the last straw. Your cowardly antics got your narrow ass locked up!" I exclaimed again.

Adam looked at me with those cold brown eyes of his and balled his hands up into tight fists.

"Don't look at me like that, _honey. _You know, as well I know, it's not my fault. The only person you should be blaming around here is yourself. You putting your filthy hands on me was your fault. You calling me disgusting names was your own fault. All of the vile things you had done to me was your own fault, including you locking me up in this damned cage!" I screamed.

Adam ripped the cage wide open, causing me to hover over in the corner farther to protect myself. He grabbed me roughly by my arms and lifted me up violently just so I can look at him. His eyes were filled with such a rage that I have never seen before!

"You tell me right now! I want you to say that you're not gonna leave me! I need you to say the words, Amy!" Adam shouted.

"What part of 'I want a divorce' don't you understand? I don't wanna be with you anymore!" I exclaimed for the third time.

His punch to my face was his response. I fell on the concrete floor and bumped my head against the edge of the chair. Tears started falling from my eyes when Adam hovered over my body and grabbed a fistful of my long red hair. He then began dragging me around the basement, causing me to bump against sharp objects and hard wood.

"Adam, please, stop it!" I pleaded desperately.

"Amy, please, stop begging me! I wouldn't even do this if you just had said you were not leaving me!" Adam exclaimed.

I had seconds. Suddenly, I had the strength to escape from my husband so I kicked him right in his balls very hard. Adam squealed loudly and fell on the floor. Without a second to lose, I ran upstairs to the kitchen and locked the basement door behind me.

The first thing I did was to eat some of the food he had bought. I was so hungry that I could eat a horse. While I was eating, I was able to regain my composure and called the police. Then I called my fiancé.

"_Amy, what the hell happened to you? I was worried sick!" _Hunter yelled over the phone.

"My husband had me locked up in a cage. He found out about the divorce proceedings through my lawyer and he just gone off the deep end," I explained.

"_Are you okay, baby? Did he hurt you at all?" _he sounded concerned.

"I'm roughed up a bit but I'm okay. How's my baby girl doing?" I asked, a smile spread across my face.

"_Michelle's doing all right, baby. When are you coming back home?" _Hunter sounded like he was crying.

"As soon as possible. I love you," I declared.

"_I love you, too, baby girl. Come home soon," _Hunter demanded.

X

Three hours later, police cars surrounded my house and people were standing nearby as I answered some questions from two police officers. Adam glared at me while he was being led away in handcuffs.

"Have you been checked out by a doctor, Miss?" one of the officers asked me.

"My husband wouldn't let me get any medical attention. He ripped the phone off of the jack so I couldn't use it," I explained.

"Well, you don't have to worry about your husband anymore. Why don't you go to the hospital and get checked out? You can finally move on with your life and be happy. You're truly a brave and courageous woman," the other officer declared with a slight smile.

X

Twenty minutes later, I was at the hospital. My doctor checked me over, which didn't take too long, so while she went to get the results, I turned on the tube to watch the 6:00 news. To my surprise, my incident with Adam made the top story. What was even more shocking was how horrible I looked on television.

"You looked great, Amy," Dr. Patricia Stratus said out of the blue.

"Please. My hair was a complete mess and my face looked like I had about 25 plastic surgeries," I scorned.

"Did your husband ever told you that?" she asked.

"I'm not gonna answer that, doc. I'm just gonna say he said a lot of not-so-nice things to me," I declared.

"I'll just drop the subject then. I went over your physical exam and it seem you only have minor injuries, Amy. I'm gonna write out a prescription for painkillers so you can heal your sore muscles," Patricia explained as she wrote some information down on a notepad.

"Doc, while I was locked up in that cage, I got real dizzy and experienced some mood swings. Can you verify that?" I asked with curiosity.

"Actually, while I examen you, I discovered something else in your results," she said.

"Which is?" I was on the edge of my seat.

"Let me say this in the simplest form possible: you're pregnant," she declared.

"What!" I yelled.

"The results indicated you're already three weeks along in your pregnancy. Do you remember how it happened?" Patricia asked.

Suddenly it all made sense. Hunter and I hooked up again two weeks ago when I went to see Michelle, the day before Adam locked me up. Tears fell from my eyes, not because I was horrified, but because I was truly happy. My daughter was gonna be a big sister and I was gonna be a mother again.

"I take it this is good news, Ames?" Trish asked, smiling.

I grinned from ear to ear. "It's very good, Trish. Michelle's gonna be a big sister."

"How's your daughter, by the way? The last time she was here, her father was here with her," she said.

"Michelle's fine. As for Hunter, he and I will be getting married as soon as my divorce to Adam is finalized," I declared, smiling.

Trish placed her hand on my shoulder. "Ames, I just wanna say I commend you for leaving the bastard. Let's face it, honey, Adam was not the man for you."

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

"I'm serious, Amy. Too many women in abusive relationships are ending up dead. Some men can't handle rejection so they make sure no one else gets involved," Trish reminded me.

I smiled at her. "I'm just glad I'm still alive."

X

A lot has happened over a course of a year and a half. It turned out Adam was never released from prison. He had every intention of killing me so he had some help to break out and seek his revenge against me. If it weren't for me kicking him in his testicles and locking him downstairs in the basement, Adam would've succeeded in taking me out once and for all.

Hunter and Michelle were excited as hell when I told them I was pregnant. Six months later, our little bundle of joy, Amerie Joy Helmsley was introduced to the world. All three of us was truly blessed.

For the first time in my life, I was truly free. With now my ex-husband behind bars for good, I was able to divorce him without any more problems. When our divorce was declared final six months later, Hunter and I quickly took the opportunity to plan our wedding.

We have our own home now. Since living in California, Hunter, myself and our young daughters' lives have been truly blessed. Wrapped in the warm cocoon in my husband's arms while we were making sweet love, I was truly happy with the life I was living.

Never again will I be trapped in my own house!

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
